


Magyck isn't real

by Merlinsgreatdestiny, zapatasmustache



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, inspired by bo burnham goddamnit, merlins new name is dwayne the rock johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsgreatdestiny/pseuds/Merlinsgreatdestiny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatasmustache/pseuds/zapatasmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magic reveal in reincarnation au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magyck isn't real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsgreatdestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsgreatdestiny/gifts).



> pls dont take this srsly

It was a beautiful day. The year was 2014. Merlin sat by Avalon lake with his bestest bro, Arthur. Well, he didn’t go by Merlin anymore. He went by Dwayne ‘the rock' Johnson now. Arthur went by Arthur, though.  
Merlin or “Dwayne” was actually over 500 years old. How old exactly? Old as balls. He was from Arthurian times. Yes, he was Merlin the great sorcerer. And Arthur was King Arhtur of Camelot. He just did not remember, as he was reborn into this age.  
Arthur never really could explain why he felt so attached to Merlin, or “Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson” as he knew him. MerlinDwayne knew though, it was because he kind of remembered. He remembered a little alright, but it was buried deep in him. Arthur always brushed those memories off as dreams though.  
But today was the day. The day that Dwayne would tell Arthur that he was Merlin the sorcerer and that he was the Once and Future King.  
Merlin took a deep breath and turned to his blonde friend, who was dressed in khakis and flannel (what a cute!!) “Arthur” he spoke.  
“yeah Dwayne.”  
“i need to tell you something.”  
Arthur turned to face him. “are you one of the lizard people?”  
“what”  
“what never mind continue, Dwayne” Arthur said.  
“well….my name isn't really Dwayne” Merlin said.  
“what is it something lame like Murphy?” Arthur guessed.  
“Um no, its Merlin”  
“lame” Arthur whispered, barely audible.  
“and…I…” Merlin looked towards the lake as a single tear rolled down his flawless face. “...I have magyck!!”  
Arthur scoffed. “magyck isnt real read a book”  
fin


End file.
